Alone
by MyLookOfDenial
Summary: Hermione doesn't fall quite so alone as she thought she would. Dark themes.


**ALONE**

She looked down from the astronomy tower and saw the cold hard ground below her, the unforgiving stone way down below, she wondered what it would feel like to have the wind whip her face as she fell fast towards her death. As she wondered if it would hurt as she hit the ground and faced her death, she hoped it would be quick and pain free, she hoped her last moments of life wouldn't hurt too badly, she hoped it would be ok and end quickly. The faces of all her lost friends flashed across her eyes, sure the light side won, but there had been so may death, all their blank faces had stared up at her as she had identified their lifeless bodies.

Harry, her best friend, he had defeated Voldemort but had died along with him, the ultimate sacrifice, he was no longer the boy-who-lived but the boy-who died-saving-us-all. That was Harry, he was the ultimate hero, she wanted him back.

Ron, her other best friend, he had died fighting, he had fought Lucius Malfoy and had been killed, Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban but that didn't rest her shattered heart, she had loved Ron, he never even knew.

Ginny, her friend since her second year, her cold lifeless eyes had looked up at her, no sign of the life that had once been in her eyes was there, she died trying to reach Harry when he had fallen, she had been killed by an unknown Death Eater.

Neville Longbottom, he had avenged his parent's death, Bellatrix Lestrange, they had both sent their killing curses at the same moment, both died, Neville would never become the man he should have, he would never live again. 

Luna Lovegood, murdered like the rest, she had watched as she had fallen to the ground, never to get up again, never to talk to them in dreamy voice and tell them unbelievable stories that made everyone laugh. Such a kind girl, but gone now. 

Fred and George, both heroes, when George died Fred went to avenge his death but was killed, they would never run their joke shop and become famous, and Wesley's wizard wheezes would never be famous because its founders were murdered. 

Lavender and Parvati, both caring and remembered, murdered by Death Eaters, gone forever, never to giggle in a corner over an unknown secret.

Professor Dumbledore, so wise, he had always loved muggle sweets, his very presence radiated authority and power, but he was dead now, far far away.

There had been so many deaths, the war had been won, yet the consequences had been death, so many murdered, the war had caused this girl to want death and to stand on top of an astronomy tower wanting to fall. 

The brown haired girl was drawn from her thoughts as she heard footsteps behind her, she watched as the blonde boy with piercing grey eyes walked up the last steps and met her eyes, he saw the girl standing on the edge of the astronomy tower and understood, he wanted death as well, he wanted it all to end. They each knew they were both there for the same reason, to end it all, to be free from the hurt, pain and terrible overwhelming loss, the boy walked forwards and they stood side by side as the wind whipped around them as if telling them to jump before it pushed them. Wordlessly the two 17 year olds looked into each others eyes and each realised how much older they were than they should be, they each realised all the pain they had both suffered, the boy held out his hand, she took it and they each turned to face their death, where they would end it all and be free. They both stepped off the tower at the same time and fell, they each felt the wind whip around them as they plummeted to their death, they each closed their eyes, waiting for the impact, the girl felt the tears trickle down her face as she realised she would be with all her friends, she would be happy and with all those she loved, the light had won, they didn't need her anymore. The boy fell and saw that his whole life had led to this, everything his father had told him was lies, he had been on the wrong side, not because his side had lost but because if his side had won there would have been even more death. They hit the ground and their death was instant, they died with little pain, but hope of better times and love there. 

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Survived The Last Battle_

_Didn't Survive The Loss_

_Brave Till The Very End_

_Always Remembered And Always Loved_

_Rest In Pease_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Chose __His End_

_Not __His life_

_May __He Be Happy Now_

_Let Him Be Remembered And Loved_

_Rest In Peace_


End file.
